De l'utilité des thermes
by El Desdichado
Summary: Dramatis personae : Lord Voldemort ; Drago Malfoy.   Lieu : Manoir Malfoy  Histoire : Hum... Disons que le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  .-"


Et voila le retour triomphal de Moi. ^^  
OK j'avoue, pas si triomphal... mais avec une fic! et ça c'est déjà pas mal nan? Mais si c'est déjà bien. Après quelques... mois d'absence sur le site Nous revoila avec un tout petit pwp gentil mignon, qui sera sans doute suivit d'autres sur à peu près le même thème je pense. Avec d'autres couples bien sûr, la répétition tue... bien trop de choses ;)

Bon disclaimer de suite : Les persos pas à Nous, l'endroit pas à Nous, propriété exclusive de Mickey et JKR -_-  
Maiis l'idée, l'histoire, les relations... ça c'est à Nous ^^  
Warning : relation homosexuelle, lemon (light et alors?), pour ceux que ça repousse, différence d'âge assez importante...

En espérant que ça plaise.  
Et n'oubliez pas! le taux de suicide chez les auteurs est important! Ne les oubliez pas! Sauvez une vie d'artiste : envoyez des reviews!  
Bonne lecture à tous de Je et Moi.

LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_LVDM_

Ca faisait quelques jours que cela durait. Ce climat tendu, lourd, nerveux. Depuis l'échec de l'opération du 31 juillet pour, encore une fois, tenter de mettre fin aux jours de Harry Potter en l'attaquant cette fois chez lui, au moment où il devait. - où il aurait du!- être le plus vulnérable... Non, depuis dix-sept années il rêvait de mettre fin aux jours de ce gamin sans y parvenir. Possessions diverses et variées, attaques directes, ruses, ... et comme chaque fois il s'en était sorti! Le Lord était revenu légèrement désappointé, pour le moins. Il n'appréciait pas l' échec, celui là était le dernier en date d'une longue série...

Trois jours avaient passé au manoir Malfoy, désormais résidence d'une bonne partie des mangemorts, avant qu'il n'y ait un changement. Avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à tenter une approche en fait. L'atmosphère était rendue à la limite du respirable tant Lord Voldemort était furieux de cette énième déconfiture. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin d'un jour l'héritier Malfoy se présenta aux appartements de son maître. A peine eut il reçu l'autorisation froide et sèche d'entrer qu'il se prosterna. L'humeur de l'homme n'étant pas forcément clémente, ce n'était pas le moment de faire quoi que ce soit qui eut pu lui déplaire. D'autant plus que la proposition qu'il allait faire était... inhabituelle.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de te présenter à moi Draco.

Non il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir quiconque. Encore moins quelqu'un qui avait échoué à une mission, dont le père aussi avait échoué... Non, vraiment il devrait avoir un excellent prétexte pour avoir troublé la retraire [retraite] du sorcier le plus dangereux de sa génération et des suivantes.

- Le manoir dispose d'une... de... thermes. Si on peut dire.

- Des thermes?

- Oui Seigneur une... aile privée, accessible uniquement aux Malfoy de sang.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la pièce occupée par les deux hommes. L'information donnée par le plus jeune n'était, et de loin, pas une information gratuite et sans sens. L'idée était de mettre ces thermes à disposition du Lord. Et comme il l'avait dit, seul un Malfoy de sang pouvait les ouvrir... et donc devait être présent. Il fini par s'accorder qu'au point où il était rendu n'importe quoi était bon pour se calmer. Si en plus il pouvait profiter du jeune homme, tant qu'à faire, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que l'état présent.

-Bien. Où sont donc ces thermes?

La question n'en était assurément pas une. C'était un ordre que le jeune Malfoy se devait d'exécuter. Il se releva et enjoignit sont maître à le suivre à travers le manoir. Ils traversèrent l'aile qui avait été réservée au Lord lorsqu'il venait au manoir et allèrent jusqu'à une autre aile, plus loin du cœur de la demeure. Depuis le retour du Lord deux années plus tôt certains mangemorts en fuite avaient élu domicile au manoir Malfoy qui leur procurait une certaine sécurité. Et ce même lorsque le patriarche avait fait un séjour à Azkaban.

La partie du manoir dans laquelle ils avançaient en silence était peu utilisée. Ce fait prenait son sens lorsqu'on savait qu'elle n'abritait que les thermes et était donc inaccessible à tout autre personne qu'un Malfoy.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon d'accéder à cet endroit et c'était en passant devant le gardien. Ce gardien était un tableau à l''intérieur duquel semblait dormir un serpent python. Ce dernier reposait au milieu d'un décor de ruines antiques. Le reptile releva la tête à l'approche du jeune homme et siffla légèrement. Sans qu'il y ait de dialogue entre les deux susnommés le tableau pivota pour laisser voir l'entrée des thermes privés de la famille Malfoy. Le dernier héritier entra faisant s'allumer les quelques torches disposées le long du mur à son passage. Le Lord pour sa part s'attarda à engager la conversation en fourchelangue. Il était toujours utile de s'attirer la sympathie d'un hypothétique allié. Dans une famille qui n'avait pas le don de parler aux serpents, trouver quelqu'un qui le maîtrisait, même s'il n'était pas de sang Malfoy, avait quelque chose de plaisant pour le gardien. Après quelques instants de discussion pourtant, le Lord délaissa le reptile pour entrer à la suite de son jeune mangemort.  
Ce dernier laissant aller son maître avant lui expliquait et indiquait les différentes salles des thermes. En tout trois bains, froid, tiède et chaud, ainsi qu'un sudatorium.

C'est vers cette dernière pièce que le dernier né des Malfoy menait son hôte.

Le sudatorium possédait une sorte d'anti-chambre prévue pour que les futurs occupants puissent ôter leurs vêtements qui, une fois la porte passée, seraient proprement inutiles. Une fois rendu le plus jeune ne su vraiment quoi faire. Le Lord préférait-il être seul? Souhaitait-il la compagnie d'un autre? Devait-il rester ou bien sortir et attendre le bon vouloir de son maître?

Les divers questionnements du jeune homme se reflétaient sur son visage. De façon ténue seulement, un Malfoy sait se contrôler dans l'absolu. Mais pour qui sait regarder... et qui est legilimens, connaître ces pensées à peine voilées était relativement simple.

- Arrête de te poser toutes ces questions et mets-toi à l'aise. Tu m'as fait venir ici pour cela n'est-ce pas?

L'idée était plus que claire. Un sudatorium étant, par définition, une pièce dans laquelle on suait. La seule pièce de vêtement acceptée, et surtout supportable, demeurait une serviette... à la limite. L'héritier Malfoy entreprit donc de se dévêtir, sous le regard grenat de son maître.

Ce regard... plus qu'il ne le voyait, il le sentait courir sur chaque endroit de lui qu'il découvrait. Comme un brasier liquide coulant sur lui sans le blesser mais provoquant en lui un certain malaise, pour ne pas dire un malaise certain. Mais un ordre restait un ordre, quel que puisse être le malaise. Malaise qui augmenta d'un cran lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva entièrement dénudé à la merci des yeux du Lord. Lord qui arborait un sourire léger et plus qu'intéressé.

Puis le jeune homme, presque naturellement commença à délester son hôte des vêtements bientôt superflus. Cette initiative ne semblait pas déplaire foncièrement au Lord, qui se laissa faire, appréciant les mains du jeune homme enlevant l'attache de sa robe de sorcier, puis la lui retirant. Vint le tour de la chemise d'être retirée, après que chaque bouton ait [eut] été consciencieusement défait. Ensuite le jeune homme s'agenouilla aux pieds de son maître délassant les chaussures de ce dernier avant de les lui enlever, entrainant les chaussettes à leur suite. Il eut la judicieuse idée, avis du Lord, de ne pas se relever afin de dégrafer le pantalon et de le lui retirer, ainsi que le sou-vêtement, finissant de le mettre lui aussi à nu.

Se relevant il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de son maître, s'obligeant à ne poser ses yeux que sur des endroits qui n'avaient aucune connotation particulière. Et sans trop attendre de s'attarder sur la peau blafarde de son invité il ouvrit la porte sur le sudatorium.

La pièce carrée en elle même était simple. Quelques marches sur lesquelles il était possible de s'asseoir menaient à une table de massage faite de telle sorte qu'il soit possible d'y tenir aisément à deux, sans que le masseur fut debout. La décoration se composait de mosaïques. Sur celles ci des personnages, des éphèbes et autres nymphes, qui s'animèrent à l'entrée des deux hommes. Chacun et chacune regardaient les nouveaux venus avec curiosité et sourire.

Draco avança dans la pièce déjà enfumée de vapeurs chaudes, invitant le Lord à sa suite.

- Qui sont ils?

- Ils sont ce que votre esprit désire monseigneur. Ils sont la personnification animée de ce que vous voulez... dans le cadre de cette pièce bien sûr. Aucun ne vous montrera Potter mort.

- Comment ce fait?

- Toute l'aile est enchantée. De cette façon chaque bain reste à la température pour lequel il a été conçu, tout comme le sudatorium est continuellement utilisable. Et de la même façon que... le vitrail de la salle de bain des préfètes ou les tableaux sont enchantés pour vivre, ces mosaïques le sont aussi.

Sans plus se préoccuper des visages curieux qui le suivaient des yeux le Lord alla, entrant plus avant dans la pièce. Il descendit les deux marches faisant aussi office de bancs pour rallier la table de massage avec un certain sourire. Les yeux du plus jeune ne pouvaient décemment se détacher de la plastique de l'homme qui désormais s'allongeait, avec volupté aurait-il aisément dit, sur la table de massage. Ce corps que le temps et la soif de puissance avaient modelé... avec un goût certain. Chaque muscle avait été dessiné et roulait sous la peau pâle lorsqu'il était sollicité. Et autant que les yeux carmins du Lord ce spectacle fascinait le jeune homme.

- Je goûte le fait de te fasciner autant Draco mais ce n'est pas là l'objet de notre présence ici n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme sortit de la demi-torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé et s'approcha du Lord. La table de massage était faite de telle façon que le masseur devait forcément se retrouver à genoux au dessus de son compagnon. Dès qu'il fut installé et que ses mains commencèrent à délier les muscles de son maître les mosaïques imitèrent ses gestes, en firent d'autres. Et ces démonstrations imagées furent une ligne de conduite pour l'héritier Malfoy. Puisqu'elles reflétaient les désirs de son hôte, il fallait donc le satisfaire.

Et satisfait il l'était. Les échecs répétés, les mangemorts incompétents, indisciplinés, à demi fou pour certains, querelleurs... tout cela sur une période relativement courte avait tôt fait de tendre le plus calme des hommes. Et calme il ne l'était que quand il jugeait que la situation s'y prêtait... assez rarement en somme. Mais le traitement de l'adolescent l'aidait grandement à retrouver ce calme. Pour un peu il lui aurait fait oublier que quelques mètres en dessous se trouvait ce regroupement de mangemorts qui le poussaient souvent dans les bras de la colère... et en payaient le prix douloureusement. Mais il n'était pas temps de penser à ça. Non pour le moment tout ce qu'il avait à penser c'était d'apprécier les mains de son serviteur... très dévoué pour cette fois. Des mains qui faisaient des miracles sur les muscles tendus de son dos. Y penser, ne pas y penser... Penser à ces mains qui s'aventuraient de plus ne plus bas dans son dos mais toujours consciencieuses, qui ne semblaient pas hésiter et savoir exactement ce qui était le mieux.

Et pour cause. Ce que le Lord, les yeux fermés ne voyait pas, c'était les mosaïques qui guidaient le plus jeune afin de satisfaire son maître. Et plus le temps à délier les muscles noués de l'homme passait, et plus les personnages ancrés sur les murs étaient... motivés. Et la chaleur que ressentait le plus jeune n'était pas uniquement due à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les animations devenaient de plus en plus érotiques et moins innocentes qu'elles ne l'avaient été à leur entrée dans le sudatorium. Mais il essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, de ne pas les regarder, quand bien même la tentation était grande.

Et la tentation grandit considérablement lorsque le Lord lui ordonna d'arrêter et qu'il se retourna, se mettant à plat dos, offrant au plus jeune la vision du reste du corps de son maître, à l'avenant de l'envers.

Lui était loin des considérations ou de la gêne de son mangemort. Tout ce qu'il savait était que ses mains lui étaient agréables, surtout lorsqu'elles allaient et venaient, détendant ses muscles qui en avaient plus que besoin. Ces mains blanches qui pour le moment dérivaient sans vraiment continuer le massage qu'elles avaient entrepris plus tôt. Dans l'absolu ça n'était pas dérangeant, voire agréable, mais ça n'était pas pour sentir le plus jeune le caresser qu'il était venu.

- Darco.

Un simple rappel à l'ordre qui fit légèrement sursauter le susnommé sortant de sa contemplation. Il reprit son ouvrage délaissé quelques instants plus tôt au plaisir du lord. Si la famille avait accepté que les leurs travaillent dans autre chose que la politique, le dernier héritier aurait pu se recycler en masseur sans trop de problèmes. Et au vue des réactions du Lord il aurait connu un succès certain. Continua alors la séance de massage. Le plus jeune détendant un à un les muscles de son aîné. Et si ce dernier appréciait de façon visible le premier y prenait également un certain plaisir. D'un côté il éprouvait une certaine fascination pour cette étendue de peau pâle quelques fois troublée par des cicatrices discrètes, de plus la proximité plus qu'évidente avec un autre corps eut tôt fait de réveiller ses hormones adolescentes. Et d'un autre côté il ressentait une certaine peur, ou appréhension. On ne pouvait pas dire que celui avec qui il passait ces moment était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, ou pacifique. C'était un homme qui pouvait, si quelque chose lui déplaisait, mettre fin aux jours de l'héritier sans une once de remords. Et cette peur avait quelque chose de grisant. Cette sensation s'accentua chez Draco lorsque, continuant son massage, allant toujours plus bas sur le torse de son maître, passant les abdominaux il posa une main sur l'érection déjà importante de Voldemort, lui soutirant un soupire d'aise. Cependant il marqua un temps d'arrêt, se laissant quelques secondes pour assimiler la portée de ses gestes, de ses actes, celle de sa proposition, pour calmer les battements de son cœur bien trop rapide à son goût.

Cet arrêt en si bon chemin arracha un léger grognement de mécontentement au Lord qui se redressa légèrement sur un coude afin de voir la raison de ce manque de réaction.

- Un problème Draco?

Cette question était tout autant une menace qu'une légère curiosité de la part de l'aîné. Le regard qu'il pointait sur son mangemort était on ne peut plus clair et précis.

- Aucun Monseigneur... absolument aucun.

Crut-il entendre « au contraire » suite à ces quelques mots. Mais il s'en préoccupa peu alors que la main de son serviteur allait et venait sur son membre. Il se recoucha, savourant pleinement les sensations procurée. Cela dura quelques instants, particulièrement agréables. Si le jeune Malfoy savait se servir de ses mains afin de délasser un corps, il savait aussi parfaitement le tendre dans la situation présente. Ce qui n'était en soi pas déplaisant au goût de Voldemort. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le mouvement régulier cesse presque brutalement. Légèrement énervé, comme on peut l'être, il se redressa une nouvelle fois, juste assez pour avoir le temps de voir le jeune homme happer son membre. Lui faisant momentanément oublier la raison de son emportement. La sensation était tout autre et bien plus agréable que beaucoup depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce. Mais une fois de plus le jeune Malfoy s'arrêta, levant un regard emplit d'un amusement fardé d'innocence.

- Un problème Monseigneur?

- Si tu t'arrêtes encore une fois tu vas sans doute en avoir oui.

C'aurait pu être une menace lourde de sens si le ton employé n'avait été si peu convaincant et pressant. Ce qui arracha un sourire au jeune homme qui se perdit lorsqu'il reprit l'objet de ses désirs entre ses lèvres. Appréciant assez le soupir de soulagement du Lord alors qu'il s'abandonna se recouchant.

Presqu'inconsciemment une de ses main vint se perdre dans la chevelure platine afin d'ordonner un rythme à son goût. Se souciant peu des désirs du plus jeune. Il sentait le jeu des lèvres et de la langue du mangemort, allant et venant au gré des pressions de sa main sur sa nuque. Pression qu'il diminuait lorsque Draco avait besoin de respirer ou décidait pour un court moment de changer de distraction laissant sa langue vagabonder sur toute sa longueur. Avant de revenir continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Jusqu'au moment où la pression entre les reins du Lord se fit plus importante annonçant une délivrance proche. A ce moment là il agrippa les mèches claires et fit relever la tête du plus jeune. Un court échange de regard suffit pour que la suite du programme soit connu. De fait le plus jeune remonta sur le corps de son maître et se pencha sur un côté de la table, cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose en dessous. Précisément dans un compartiment situé juste sous le plateau de la table qui dissimulait un tiroir dans lequel s'entrechoquaient doucement plusieurs fioles. Il se saisit d'une et commença sous le regard sanguin, agité de désir, à se préparé pour la très prochaine intrusion. Durant la préparation, qui fut de courte durée, le lord eut tout le temps de contempler le corps qu'il allait prendre et faire sien irrémédiablement. Ce corps jeune et pâle pas encore totalement adulte mais définitivement plus enfant. Sculpté par les entrainements de quiddi[t]ch, et sans doute d'autres au manoir familial. Ce corps qui semblait vibrer à chaque endroit que le Lord frôlait, aussi léger le touché eut pu être. Ce corps dont les hanches semblaient se mouvoir instinctivement, avec une volonté propre alors que les doigts de Draco le préparaient à recevoir son maître. Ce qui ne tarda guère à arriver. Une fois qu'il eut estimé être suffisamment prêt, ou du moins une fois que sa patience eut atteint ses limites face à son désir, l'héritier Malfoy se replaça à genoux au dessus des hanches de son maître et guidant son membre s'empala en un mouvement. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur aigüe sous l'intrusion et se força à détendre ses chairs, tant pour lui que pour son hôte. La respiration rapide, tentant de faire abstraction de cette douleur qu'il savait éphémère, il initia un mouvement de hanche, soutirant un gémissement grisé de plaisir à son aîné. Les mains de ce dernier trouvèrent leur chemin sur les cuisses du plus jeune, remontant jusqu'aux hanches où elles s'arrêtèrent, aidant les allées venues, facilitant le mouvement, imposant son rythme. Bientôt la pièce embuée de fumée s'emplit de gémissements, entrecoupés de soupirs et de quelques cris brefs saturés de désir et de plaisir.

Le corps rejeté en arrière du plus jeune offrait à Voldemort une vision plus qu'érotique et d'une soumission sans limite qui ne contribua qu'à attiser le brasier qui coulait dans ses veines. Brasier qui gagnait en intensité à chaque coup de rein, à chaque poussée dans ce fourreau de chair. Ce brasier qui le consumait l'amenant inexorablement vers cette délivrance qu'ils attendaient et voulaient à la fois repousser au plus. Qu'il ne put repousser lorsqu'une fois de plus il s'enfonça dans le corps de Draco, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir non contenu les amenant tous deux à cette délivrance à la fois voulue et contenue.

Durant quelques instants après cet ultime éclat de voix le silence revint dans la pièce embuée, entrecoupé de respirations rapides. Les mains du Lord se desserrèrent, quittant les hanches de Draco où elles avaient laissé des marques qui ne s'en iraient pas avant quelques jours sans doute. Le plus jeune quant à lui se redressa pour poser ses mains sur la table de part et d'autre de son maître afin lui aussi de retrouver une respiration régulière, du moins plus mesurée. Lorsque ce fut fait il se leva, avec plus ou moins de difficulté sous le regard de Voldemort qui le suivait. Presque tranquillement, sans réellement faire montre de ce qui avait pu se passer, l'héritier Malfoy alla chercher une serviette qu'il utilisa pour débarrasser son hôte de la sueur, occasionnée tant par l'endroit où ils se trouvaient que par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ainsi que des traces de sperme. Il profita une dernière fois ce jour là de pouvoir caresser ce corps désormais plus que détendu, avant que le Lord ne se lève et se dirige vers la pièce mitoyenne au sudatorium afin de reprendre ses affaires.

Une fois que tous deux furent convenablement habillés le plus jeune raccompagné son aîné jusqu'à la porte de l'aile privée des Malfoy. Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre les deux hommes. Mais leurs pensées allaient vite. Draco espérait d'un côté réitérer l'expérience plus que plaisante. Le Lord quant à lui envisageait déjà les services que ces pièces pourraient lui offrir.


End file.
